The construction and the operating data of bearing bushings resulting therefrom that are used in a chassis of a motor vehicle have a strong impact on the driving and steering characteristics of the motor vehicle. Relatively minor modifications to a spring constant or rigidity of the bearing bushing can have significant effects on the vehicle characteristics, such as the under- and oversteering behavior as well as chassis noises, vibrations and operating resistances. Depending on the setting of the bearing bushing, the motor vehicle has a relatively “soft” or a relatively “hard” operating behavior.
Different bearing bushings in the chassis of a motor vehicle are known from the generally known prior art. On one hand, purely mechanical bearing bushings or rubber bearings are known, which have a defined rigidity. On the other hand, hydraulically dampened chassis bushings having a predefined or variable rigidity are known. Moreover, bearings with magnetorheological liquids or magnetorheological elastomers are known, wherein the rigidity can be varied via a magnetic field.
By way of example, DE 696 22 141 T2 discloses a method for the production and use of a suspension bushing with variable rigidity for controlling the relative movement between a suspension arm in a motor vehicle and a frame component of the motor vehicle. The suspension bushing has a variable rigidity, which is obtained in that a magnetorheological elastomer or gel is enclosed therein, the rigidity of which can be varied over a wide range by means of an adjustable magnetic field. The variably adjustable magnetic field is generated by means of an electromagnet structure, which is fully integrated in a suspension bushing structure as part of the structure.
The object of this disclosure is to create a bearing bushing for a motor vehicle, the rigidity of which can be mechanically adjusted, and thus is not based on a hydraulic or magnetorheological operating principle.